


I do

by thevirtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, if you’re looking for angst this is not the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtuemoir/pseuds/thevirtuemoir
Summary: Tessa and Scott’s journey, from engagement to death





	1. I Do

**Author's Note:**

> *insert I used to hate RPF speech but here I am*

“Do twizzles count. Tessa what were you thinking?” Scott flopped down on on the hotel’s cream colored couch.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that the shippers would go crazy?” Tessa giggled.  
“This is not a laughing matter! I mean it’s kind of funny...” Scott said.  
“Yes it-“ Tessa collapsed into a fit of giggles spurred on by the annoyed look on Scott’s face. Scott smiled at the look on her face. She was clutching her sides now.  
“Tessa. Calm down.” Scott said, holding back his own laughter.  
“Sorry!” Tessa’s giggling died down. She turned on the TV and let it play in the background.  
“But still. Did you really think that the shippers would let this slide. You know they lose sleep over us.” Scott said.  
“Yeah I heard rumors about them hiring a professional lip reader that worked with the US Army.” Tessa said, laughing a little.  
“Why are we hiding this again?” Scott gave Tessa a quick kiss on her cheek. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
“Because we’re revealing it on my birthday. Right? You know, we’re supposed to kiss after Moulin Rouge ends?” Tessa said.  
“Yes yes I remember.” Scott said. “Finally I get to do this in public.” Scott cupped Tessa’s face with his hands, and kisssd her. Tessa felt the familiar fire rushing through her, the warmth that came from Scott’s mouth straight through her veins. Scott pulled away. Tessa checked her watch.  
“We should head to the rink now.” She said.  
“I think they can wait a bit.” Scott said. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
“No they really can’t. We’re already late Scott, let’s go.” Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him out the door. 

 

May 17th, 2018, Vancouver BC  
Tessa and Scotf struck their closing position as the lights went down. The crowd went wild. Tessa motioned for Scott to kiss her, but he ignored her. When they stood apart from each other and turned to face the crowd, he suddenly dropped to one knee, and pulled out a small box. Tessa had tears pooling in her eyes before he had even said anything.  
“Tessa. My love. Will you marry me?” Scott asked. The stadium was quiet enough to let the people in the first few rows hear what he said. They started screaming, and the upper rows realized now. The stadium erupted into cheers as Tessa nodded yes. Scott scooped her up in a hug after putting the ring with a a diamond on it, with two emeralds on either side of it. And there was the sound, the sound he never thought he’d hear again. Tessa’s laughs were mixed with her crying, her smile wider than ever.  
“Yes” she whispered. “I do.”


	2. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the cast reacts to the proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write a one shot but then I got carried away and here I am making chapters.

“What the fuck Scott?” Chiddy pulled Scott into the locker room.  
“I’ve been planning this for a while you know. Didn’t I tell you?” Scott asked.  
“No you didn’t tell me you were going to PROPOSE. Proposals are a big deal! Nobody else but you knew. Jesus the crowd couldn’t stop crying during You Will Be Found.” Chiddy said.  
“Come on Chiddy, just be happy for us.” Scott said.  
“I’m happy for you! But I mean we could’ve used some notice-“ Chiddy was interrupted by the sound of squeals outside the door.  
“OPEN THE DOOR.” Kaetlyn’s voice boomed through the metal door. Scott ran to get it. Kaetlyn screamed and hugged Scott tight!  
“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.” Kaetlyn let go of Scott and jumped around the room.  
“Where’s Tessa?” Scott asked.  
“Getting ready for the Meet and Greet.” Tessa replied. “And you should be too.” Kaetlyn said.  
“Well I was until you decided to fangirl.” Scott shook his head.  
“I’m sorry! It’s just, I KNEW YOU WERE DATING AND STUFF BUT I DIDN’T EXPECT THIS.” Kaetlyn ran across the room and back again, then disappeared through the door, still squealing. Scott began to change into his meet and greet outfit, a white shirt with blue stripes, and black trousers.  
“Hey Scott. I’m happy for you. Even though thag was unexpected, I’m happy for you.” Chiddy smiled.   
“Do you wanna be my best man?” Scott asked.  
“Is that even a question?” Chiddy and Scott smiled and did a very manly hug that consisted of slaps on the back and smiles. Scott headed out to find Tessa.

“Tess!” Scott ran over to Tessa and swung her around. Tessa giggled like a little girl. Scott held her hand tight as they walked to meet fans. Before they even stepped through the door, they heard a couple of high pitched screams.   
“Hi guys!” Tessa said. She waved with the hand her ring was on. A curly haired girl across the room let out an ear damaging scream. Tessa watched as people literally wiped away tears. After meeting more than 20 people, they walked out of the building. Kaitlyn and Andrew met them outside.  
“I’m so happy for you guys!” Kaitlyn said, smiling.   
“Thank you!” Tessa said. They walked to their hotel room, making small talk. They got in the elevator, Kaitlyn and Andrew getting off at the 4th floor, Tessa and Scott on the 7th. Tessa smiled and flopped back onto the bed. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of her ring on her right hand. She posted it on Instagram, leaving the caption with a simple ring emoji and the bride emoji. After taking showers, the pair, very tired, flopped into bed. Tessa picked up a book, while Scott watched best hockey goals on YouTube. Tess fell asleep after five minutes. Scott leaned over and took her book out of her hands.  
“Good night, fiancée.” Scott wrapped his arms around her and let the smell of her strawberry scented hair put him to sleep.


	3. Let’s Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tessa and Scott get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!!!!! I haven’t seen enough VM weddings so here is what I think would happen.

Scott walked around the rink with his navy blue skate guards on. He waved at a couple of the guests, making his way back to the locker room. 

Ilderton Ice Rink Men’s Locker Room

Scott smiled as he remembered all the memories he had in that room. Countless Sunday’s with the Moir’s version of church, Moir Sunday Scrimmages. Now he was standing outside the door with a fresh haircut, waiting to get married to the love of his life. He stepped inside and saw Chiddy, Danny, and Andrew standing patiently. They waved at him when he walked in.  
“Nice suit Scotty.” Chiddy smiled. Scott watched as a tear fell unexpectedly from Chiddy’s face.  
“Oh my god Chiddy!” Scott pulled him into a hug. Chiddy wiped away his tear and smiled.   
“Good luck out there Scott. Don’t forget me.” Chiddy laughed.  
“How could I?” Scott smiled back. Scott thought back to a moment in this very spot, in this very locker room.

***

“Scott! I’m not supposed to be in the men’s locker room!” Tessa yelled.  
“Shh Tessa be quiet.” Scott said. At the ripe age of 13 and 11, the two were happier then ever. Scott opened his locker and pulled out a necklace.  
“Happy Early Birthday Kiddo. You know I’m gonna be at the lake for your birthday, so I wanted to give you your gift early.” Scott handed Tessa the silver necklace. Tessa gasped as Scott opened the heart in the center. Inside was a picture of Tessa and Scott during their first competition. It was poorly cut out into a heart, she could still see the white edges on the edge. Next to it was a picture of them now, smiling at the camera in all Canada gear.  
“Thank you Scott!” Tessa smiled at him, blushing and pushing her Auburn hair behind her ear.   
“Ooh there’s this really cool thing!” Scott lifted a corner and another two frames for photos revealed themselves.  
“I’ll put one in every year. I, um, I love you Tessy. Happy Birthday.” Scott gave her hand a quick squeeze and speed walked out of the locker room. Tessa was left there, her hand on the locket. 

***

Kaetlyn fastened two lockets around Tessa’s neck. Tessa flicked them both open, revealing 8 photos of her and Scott.   
“Here’s the last two.” Kaetlyn sighed and fastened two more necklaces on Tessa’s neck. Tessa smiled.  
“It looks a little weird, but you insisted.” Kaetlyn smiled.  
“I’ll need a 5th one soon.” Tessa smiled widely. Kaetlyn, Gabrielle, Jordan, and Kaitlyn bustled round her, fluffing out her dress. It was a pale cream color. It was sleeveless, tight at the top, but widening at the bottom. Her lace veil ran to her shoulders. Tessa’s ring glittered in the mirror, standing out from her bridesmaid’s dark green dresses. Tessa heard a knock at the door.   
“Get ready! Be on the ice in 5 minutes.” Chiddy said from outside the door.  
“We love you Tessa.” Jordan smiled at her younger sister, proud of who she had become.   
“I love you too.” Tessa took a deep breath.  
“Skates on ladies.” Tessa said. Tessa and Scott had planned this out perfectly. Elvis would officiate, of course, and it would all take place on the Ilderton Arena Ice, right where they met each other. Tessa had a removable bottom of her dress, they were planning to do a little routine on the ice after the reception. Jordan had taken a few ice skating lessons, so the could comfortably skate across the ice to Scott. Tessa led the group out the door and towards the rink.

***

Guests lined the bleachers, chattering. Scott stood in the middle of the ice, breathing heavily. Andrew put a hand on his shoulder, taking deep breaths as well.   
“I’m glad I chose best men, not just a best man.” Scott said, grateful for the comfort they were giving him. Scott stood up straight as the bridal music began playing, and Scott’s niece skated out onto the rink, throwing flowers everywhere. Her brother carried the rings very carefully on a velvet pillow. And then he saw her. Tessa Virtue, in a white dress, walking, or should I say skating down the aisle. Jordan, Kaetlyn, Kaitlyn, and Gabrielle walked behind her. Tessa stopped in front of Scott, grinning like an idiot.  
“Nice dress, Kiddo.” Scott whispered. Elvis began talking. They said their vows, which involved a lot of crying from Alma and Kate, slipped on each other rings, and kissed. The crowd stood and cheered, while Scott’s niece made a disgusted face. The crowd stood up and prepared to leave, when Tessa ripped off the bottom of her dress, only held by a few loose threads, and waited for Scott to lift her up. The bridesmaids purposefully had loose dresses, so they could skate freely. Tessa threw her bouquet into the crowd, and the kids put their basket and pillow on the side of the arena. Raise Your Glass began playing, and the group began their number they had rehearsed so many times. Jordan and the kids skated to the side of the arena and brought out microphones.  
“Let’s give it up for Tessa and Scott!” Jordan said. Tessa and Scott looked like they were having the time of their lives, and so did the bridesmaids and best men. Tessa mouthed the lyrics to Scott. Scott smiled back at her, still not believing what had happened. They assumed their closing positions, and the crowd went wild. With 180 people at their wedding, what else could you expect? Scott picked Tessa up and carried her off the ice. The photographer snapped a photo of Scott carrying Tessa bridal style, Kaetlyn squealing in the background, Chiddy laughing with Andrew, Danny wooping, Jordan picking up the kids, Gabrielle striking a pose, and Kaitlyn dancing. 

***

Scott closed the 5th locket.   
“That photo was pretty awesome, wife.” Scott laughed.  
“We look so happy.” Tessa said. She admired the photo taken just 5 hours ago.   
“We still are happy, wife, and will be for a long time wife.” Scott smiled.  
“Would you stop calling me wife!” Tessa laughed and relaxed into Scott’s arms, turning on the TV to CTV freaking out over the pictures she posted on Instagram that day.  
“I love you Scott.” Tessa looked up at Scott, and knew his answer before he even said it.


	4. Retail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tessa and Scott buy a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

"Tessa! Scott! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Karen, Tessa's new real estate agent awkwardly hugged both of them.  
"It's nice to meet you too!" Tessa put on her media smile, which was pretty fake.  
"Now I've got some nice houses here in London for you, right in your price range!" Karen, overenthusiastic, hurried both of them to her car.  
"Oh god." Scott grimaced. Tessa squeezed his hand gently. Karen started her black Acura and drove to the first house. It was white, two stories, and had a nice wooden door on the steps of the from porch.  
"Oh you are going to LOVE THIS ONE!" Karen squealed and jumped up and down twice. Scott sighed. Tessa, followed by Scott, followed Karen into the house. Tessa felt a nice, cozy, home-like feel to it. The master bedroom was absolutely perfect, with a window seat and a double-sink bathroom.  
"So how much is it?" Tessa asked Karen after touring the house.  
"550,000!" Karen smiled. Tessa looked over at Scott.  
"I think we can manage that!" Scott gave Tessa a pat on the back. Karen smiled.  
"Alright! Just a few more houses then you guys can decide which one you like best!"

Tessa and Scott sank into their new couch. Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa's shoulders.  
"I'm glad we chose the first one. Even if we can't buy expensive toilet paper for a year, I'm glad we finally have a home of our own." Scott kissed the top of Tessa's head.  
"My mom loves my old house! Apparently your mom comes over every day for some coffee and gossip." Tessa laughed.

Scott gazed into Tessa's gorgeous green eyes, slowly sinking into them. Tessa looked straight back at Scott. She let her lips graze his, letting his scent fill her air and surround her. She could feel the warmth pulsing through her, the effect that lasted even after Scott pulled away.  
"You know how many bedrooms are in this house Scott?" Tessa grinned.  
"Three, you know, for um.." Scott chuckled.  
"Children?" Tessa smiled. "Yeah, children. Still want those?" Tessa kissed Scott on the cheek.  
"More than anything."


End file.
